Conventionally, a pump to be used in an aquatic application such as a pool or a spa is operable at a finite number of predetermined speed settings (e.g., typically high and low settings). Typically these speed settings, correspond to the range of pumping demands of the pool or spa at the time of installation. Factors such as the volumetric flow rate of water to be pumped, the total head pressure required to adequately pump the volume of water, and other operational parameters determine the size of the pump and the proper speed settings for pump operation. Once the pump is installed, the speed settings typically are not readily changed to accommodate changes in the pumping demands.
Installation of the pump for an aquatic application such as a pool entails sizing the pump to meet the pumping demands of that particular pool and any associated features. Because of the large variety of shapes and dimensions of pools that are available, precise hydraulic calculations must be performed by the installer, often on-site, to ensure that the pumping system works properly after installation. The hydraulic calculations must be performed based on the specific characteristics and features of the particular pool, and may include assumptions to simplify the calculations for a pool with a unique shape or feature. These assumptions can introduce a degree of error to the calculations that could result in the installation of an unsuitably sized pump. Essentially, the installer is required to install a customized pump system for each aquatic application.
A plurality of aquatic applications at one location requires a pump to elevate the pressure of water used in each application. When one aquatic application is installed subsequent to a first aquatic application, a second pump must be installed if the initially installed pump cannot be operated at a speed to accommodate both aquatic applications. Similarly, features added to an aquatic application that use water at a rate that exceeds the pumping capacity of an existing pump will need an additional pump to satisfy the demand for water. As an alternative, the initially installed pump can be replaced with a new pump that can accommodate the combined demands of the aquatic applications and features.
During use, it is possible that a conventional pump is manually adjusted to operate at one of the finite speed settings. Resistance to the flow of water at an intake of the pump causes a decrease in the volumetric pumping rate if the pump speed is not increased to overcome this resistance. Further, adjusting the pump to one of the settings may cause the pump to operate at a rate that exceeds a needed rate, while adjusting the pump to another setting may cause the pump to operate at a rate that provides an insufficient amount of flow and/or pressure. In such a case, the pump will either operate inefficiently or operate at a level below that which is desired.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a pump that could be readily and easily adapted to provide a suitably supply of water at a desired pressure to aquatic applications having a variety of sizes and features. The pump should be customizable on-site to meet the needs of the particular aquatic application and associated features, capable of pumping water to a plurality of aquatic applications and features, and should be variably adjustable over a range of operating speeds to pump the water as needed when conditions change. Further, the pump should be responsive to a change of conditions and/or user input instructions.